1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a pushbutton switch therein, such as a radio selective call receiver, radiotelephone equipment or the like and in particular to a pushbutton arrangement of the pushbutton switch for performing various kinds of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A pushbutton arrangement installed in an electronic apparatus is generally structured by a switch part, a printed substrate onto which the switch part is fixedly provided and a pushbutton for operating the switch part.
There have recently been required a pushbutton arrangement that provides an operator with an improved feeling of a click of a button when it is depressed and that ensures a secure switching operation. A pushbutton arrangement that meets this demand has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 8-316664.
According to this conventional pushbutton arrangement, a printed substrate fixedly mounted with a switch part on it is fixed to a case by a pair of engagement bosses and ribs. Therefore, a depression of a button to operate a switch part does not cause a deflection of the printed substrate and thus this makes it possible to obtain a hard click feeling with a secure switching operation.
However, according to this conventional pushbutton arrangement, since the button is not fixedly engaged with other members, it is not possible to maintain a constant distance between the button and the switch part. Accordingly, a sufficiently satisfactory click feeling cannot always be obtained and a secure switching operation cannot be ensured.
Further, in case the conventional pushbutton arrangement is used for a radio selective call receiver or a portable telephone that employs a vibration generated by a motor for reporting an arrival of a call, the button becomes resonant with the vibration generated and this causes an interference noise to be generated between the button and the case or between the button and the switch part, because the button is not fixedly engaged with the other members as described above.
Furthermore, according to the conventional pushbutton arrangement, as the button is not fixedly engaged with the other members, the button is dropped easily at the time of assembling the pushbutton arrangement, which lowers the productivity with a resultant increase in manufacturing cost.